Never Been Noticed
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: He has lost someone, she was abandoned. He is open and loud, she is shut off and quiet. He notices her, she tells him to stay away. But he can't. He can't because of...her. The one who looks so much like Crystal. In a world that mocks them, pities them, and tells them what is right or wrong, it is up to them, and only them, to know who they are. So where do they find these answers?
1. Chapter 1

Never Been Noticed  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

Chapter 1

She just appeared one day, out of the blue. No introduction like usual. He just turned around to call out to a friend of his in the back when he saw her.

And he's been aware of her ever since.

She is always sitting in the back. She's never with any friends and it's as if only books can really give her friendship. Her clothes are enough to hide the curves that are underneath them. He can tell because he's accidentally seen her without one of her shirts on.

Loose-fitting. Plain. Unnoticeable. She is crying to the world that she doesn't want attention.

He doesn't know why he has a sudden desire to meet the girl. To really get to know her.

She is never called on either, as if the teachers are also unaware of her existence. He longs to hear her name called out during roll-call, but all the names the teacher says are familiar and he knows the all their owners.

He tries to sit in the back, but his friends drag him up to the front. They ignore his protest. He glances back longingly but she is too absorbed in her book to even notice.

* * *

"Who is that girl?" He points to the teal-eyed girl with the blue pig-tails sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

His ex-girlfriend and sister of his best friend, Blue, looks at the girl, shrugs and goes back to her smoothie. "Dunno. She just transferred here from somewhere in Asia. Nobody knows her. They say she's some sort of genius but she mostly keeps to herself and reads. Her name is Crystal something. Bai, I think."

She notices the attention on her, gathers up her books and leaves. Come to think of it, he has never seen her eat anything ether and vaguely worries about it. He then beats himself for the next five minutes about worrying about a stranger, even if she is beautiful.

Beautiful...kind of like _**her**_.

* * *

He finds her studying alone one day. She is so absorbed in her book that she doesn't even notice his presence until his chair loudly scratches the floor as he pathetically attempts to be suave about sitting down.

She looks up at his stupid grin and raises a brow.

"Um..." He is unsure about how to go about this. "Hi?" She is still staring at him in disbelief. "Um...I'm Gold." He introduces himself. "I believe I'm in most of your classes."

"You are in all of them." She definitely has an accent, he just can't place from where. Nevertheless, her voice is much more beautiful than he imagined. "So why are you bothering me now?"

"Dunno." He shrugs. "But now that I am here, why don't we get to know each other?"

She "humphs" and picks up her books. "If you've never bothered before, why now? I don't need people like you harassing me." She quickly walks away before he can answer.

He kicks himself for being so stupid.

* * *

She sighs when she notices his presence again. He hasn't visited in awhile and she had hoped it would stay that way. "What do you want now?"

"To get to know you." He glances at the books in her hands. They are all about psychology. "You want to be a psychologist?"

She sighs warily again and snaps her book shut. "Childrens doctor."

Gold whistles appreciatively. "That's a tough job. I want to be a veterinarian."

"And that isn't going to be hard?" She answers sarcastically. But it's certainly not she expected. Coming from a guy who wears a leather jacket to school and misbehaves so much the teachers have given up on him, she thought he would say something like motorcycle mechanic or race car driver.

He shakes his head. "I know I know. Its a bit weird for a guy like me." There is a wistful look in his eye that has her looking again. "But I love animals. They call my house the _**Animal House**_, because of all the animals we own."

Against her will, she starts to become interested. "How many animals do you own?"

It takes a while for him to answer. He laughs when he does. "I'm actually not sure. They all come and go. But my favorite is a pet monkey I rescued."

She gasps. "That can't be true!"

He nods with confidence. Secretly, he's happy she's opening up to him. "Yep. His name is Ataro. Want to hear the story?"

She nods eagerly. "Yes please!"

And so he explains how he heard a rustling in an abandoned building and found the monkey in a bag.

"Scared the heck out of him too. He clawed my forehead and we had to get stitches." He moves a section of his hair away to reveal a three-lined scar just below his hairline. "It was painful too. But Ataro apologized."

"But how can a monkey apologize?"

"...I don't know." She tries to hide it, but she lets out a giggle that makes him smile. "Well its about time."

"Huh?" She snaps her head up to look at him questioningly.

Gold grins and lets his face lean against his upright hand. "I was beginning to think you were too serious all the time. Hey!" He snaps his fingers. "That's what I'll call you from now on! Super Serious Gal!"

But Gold knows he made a mistake as he sees a flush creep up onto Crystal's cheeks and she abruptly stands up. "And to think I thought you were competent enough to hold a conversation without saying something stupid." She snaps the last word and grabs the rest of her books. "But it appears I thought wrong. Good day Gold." And she angrily stomps away, leaving him to wonder what he did this time.

* * *

"Ugh!" He groaned to his best friend, Silver, one day when they got lunch at the local pizzeria. "And now she won't even look at me! Seriously, what did I do wrong?"

His red-haired best friend calmly sipped his coffee across from Gold. Lord knows free coffee is the only reason Silver would even be here instead of doing something _**productive**_. "Girls don't like it when you call them names Gold. Or did you not learn that in elementary school?"

Gold flushed. "I was eight!" He protested. "And Whitney and I even dated for a couple of months once I apologized!" He sighed and took a ginormous bite out of his now-cold pizza. "I don't know what to do anymore! Nothing I do gets her attention and I have to know more about her!"

"Why though?" Gold snapped his head up to look at his best friend. "Why do you feel such an urge to get to know her? You didn't even know she existed until a week ago. Why are you so interested in someone you've never met or noticed before?"

"...Because she reminds me of Lyra." He finally admitted.

His best friend turned to him, his silver eyes burning like liquid mercury. "Don't do this Gold. You're playing with fire."

"Why not? You're not exactly the boss of me."

"Because no matter what, she is never going to _**be **_Lyra. No matter how much she seems like it." He stands up to throw away his empty coffee cup. "You know none of us want history to repeat itself. Leave her alone Gold. Let the past remain in the past."

At first Gold scoffed. Who was Silver to tell him what to do? But then he realized that it wasn't just he who lost someone precious to them. Lyra had been Silver's girlfriend. It had been even harder on him when she died, especially considering that his original parents were dead. Gold didn't know what Silver would be like if he hadn't been adopted by Blue's family.

In fact, he was kind of scared to think about it.

* * *

For the first few months after the accident, whenever he would see pigtails he would see Lyra. At first it was absolute torture for him. But then he finally realized that he was seeing her because he still hadn't let go.

He realizes he still hasn't.

But now that an almost exact replica has appeared in front of him, it's like God is telling him to take his chance before someone snatches her away from him.

Before _**Silver**_ claims her again.

Gold bolted up from his bed, surprised when he thought this. He had felt something when Lyra and Silver started dating, but he hadn't known what. It was like a burning anger in his chest he only got rid of when Silver was out of the room.

He didn't know what he felt back then, except guilt for thinking that way about his best friend. Silver, Gold and Lyra were inseparable growing up. The parents couldn't keep them apart, they would just sneak out to meet each other.

But Gold had always had a soft spot for Lyra. She was like a ray of sunshine in a world of darkness and had the courage of a lion in a lamb's body. Everyone loved her.

"And maybe," Gold realized. "even I fell for her charm without knowing it."

* * *

It is days before he is able to catch her. Gold hasn't seen Crystal for the past two weeks and it is starting to worry him. He noticed her half a year ago, and since he had been watching her he notices that she never skips school. If she is sick, she wears a face mask and a heavy sweater. He ends up going up to a teacher of his, Professor Elm, who is Crystal and his homeroom teacher. "Have you heard anything? Anything at all?"

The teacher looks at him strangely. It's not like Gold has ever addressed him, other than for roll call and other stuff. So him coming up to him for a classmate is...strange, to say the least. "I'm afraid she had some issues at home and had to stay away for awhile. She said she didn't know when she was coming back, but it would most likely be next week. "

The teenager bites his lip. "Give me whatever homework she needs to do and her address and I will deliver it to her."

Although huge doubts are nagging the back of his mind, Professor Elm doesn't even hesitate to throw a huge box full of papers into his arms. "264, Utopia Lane, Stones District."

* * *

He arrives in one of the more dangerous neighborhoods of the city and vaguely wonders how she can study with all the noise going on. All he can hear are children playing, cars booming with heavy rap music and something scarily similar to gunshots, but he's not exactly trying to crap his pants so he ignores it. He grunts and shifts the heavy box in his arms, cursing his teachers for assigning so much.

He finally comes to a battered house with the address on it. It is a bit larger than the houses on the block, but not by much. It is old, weathered and needs a paint job desperately. There is a window with a large crack in it covered in duct tape. The lawn is brown and littered with weeds. The house just screams uncared for.

He is about to step on the pathway when he hears the sound of something breaking. There are shrieks and muffled curses and suddenly the door is thrown open. In the threshold is a woman. Her red hair is too hyped up with hairspray, hear face too caked with makeup, her heels too high and her skirt too short to be anything but indecent. She doesn't even spare him a glance as she rushes past him and into a rusty car.

He suddenly hears pounding on wood and see's Crystal in the doorway instead. On her neck is a particularly large bruise that has been sloppily covered with a bandage and Gold can't help but wonder what exactly is going on. She is about to yell something when she spies him on the sidewalk and gasps. "What are you doing here Gold?"

He shrugs with as much nonchalance as he can muster. "I got worried when you didn't show up so I asked the teacher for your address and brought you all your homework." He winces as he readjusts the weight of the box in his arms. "But what I'd really love is for you to come and help me with all this crap."

She rolls her eyes at his language and rushes to take the box from him. He can't help but be jealous when he sees her easily handling the box with one arm and with ease. "Do you want to come in?"

That snaps Gold out of it. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes and gestures for him to follow her. "It's the least I can do since you came all the way from across town."

He silently complains that he walked all the way too, but wisely keep it to himself as she escorts him inside. He takes his time looking as she rushes to put the box on a battered coffee table and runs to what he assumes to be a kitchen. The paint is peeling off the walls and every piece of furniture she has is ripped somehow. The whole house smells like some sort of smoke and rotting wood.

There is suddenly a wailing noise to his left. The teen hears Crystal drop something and sees her rush down the hallway. He follows her and stops in his tracks at what he sees. The room is bare except for a few dippers, a changing station and a crib. Crystal is beside the crib, holding a small sobbing baby.

Gold doesn't even feel his jaw drop but Crystal certainly notices for him. She blushes as she feels his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that!" The harsh tone instantly riles the child up so she quiets down and rocks the boy in her arms to calm him down.

"Like what?"

"Like this baby is mine!" He gulps. How could she say it so...bluntly? She rolls her eyes and rephrases her statement. "He isn't mine. Emerald is the child of the woman you just saw. I'm her...live-in babysitter slash maid of sorts."

"Live-in?"

She sighs and puts the now sleeping baby in its crib. "I came from China at the beginning of your school year. Lorelei is my host mother. I didn't really like her but it was here or some rich snob and his family." She snorted. "I can't stand people who think they deserve everything because they have money. Anyways, the moment she took me in she made it clear that I was her babysitter and cleaner and nothing more."

"Thats horrible!"

She puts the boy back in his crib. "Its life Gold. There's nothing you or I can do about it."

He sighs. He can't believe she puts up with all of this and never says a word to defend herself. "But this shouldn't be your life!"

She looks sadly to the child sleeping peacefully in the crib. "But soon it will be his life."

"Huh?"

"Gold, the only reason Lorelei is keeping Rald is because when he grows up, he'll have enough strength to keep her satisfied. He'll be her errand boy, her cook, her personal servant. She wants to keep him because she knows he'll be useful."

"This isn't right!"

"What choice do I have?" Crystal shouts. "I can't go back to where I was before, I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Everyone on this Earth is a tool, being used by other tools. Not everyone's life at home is perfect Gold, lets just go with that. Now if you're finished, I think we've had enough excitement for one day. I'll show you to the door."

* * *

She returns to school the day after that. Murmurs are exchanged as others spy the bandage wrapped around Crystal's neck. Rumors float around the school and gossip is exchanged to anyone who will listen. But Crystal simply turns in the box of homework she owes to all her teachers and walks quietly to her first period seat.

She isn't surprised to see Gold sitting by her seat, away from his own desk. "Hey."

Crystal ignores him and sits in her seat before taking out a book and ignoring him. For some reason, Gold doesn't mind and simply waits for the bell to ring and for class to start.

Out of nowhere a high-pitched voice suddenly squeals "Goldie!" and something latches onto Gold, knocking him out of his chair. His friends, who are used to this scene, laugh in pity and amusement. Crystal sends Gold a questioning look before hurriedly remembering it's none of her business and quickly pulls her book closer to her face. But not before she takes a look at the girl hovering over Gold.

The young girl reminds her of Lorelei. Her skirt is too short, her blouse too risque and her curly brown locks too hyped up with products. But her face is devoid of make-up, except for the black line above her eye that makes her purple eyes pop out. Totally natural and absolutely hateable.

"Amethyst." Gold scolds as he tries to pull the clinging girl off him. "I thought we both agreed that it wasn't working out."

The girl rolls her eyes. "I changed my mind. I've decided that fate wants a beautiful girl like me to be with someone as handsome as you!"

Crystal can't help the giggles. Or the hysterical laughter that comes next. Of course, the whole class is looking at her like she's grown wings but Crystal is used to it. "_**You **_decide what fate wants? Ha! That's hilarious!" She starts laughing again.

Amethyst flushes as others start laughing too. "Shut up!" She snaps at the class before turning to Crystal. "Who the hell are you?"

Crystal can't help but snort again. "Seriously? We've been in the same classes since the beginning of the school year and only now you know my existence? And here I thought your brain was only the size of a quarter. I guess I was giving you too much credit."

A fresh wave of blush covers the other girl's face as the classroom bursts into hysterical laughter. "Shut up!" She screeches. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"

Crystal shrugs and turns back to her book. "I'm Crystal. And anyone can talk to you like that. After all, you give me the easiest opportunities. Why don't you try finding some methods on how to tone done your annoyingly high voice? The windows are about to crack."

Amethyst pouts and turns to Gold. "Goldie!" Snickers could be heard from Gold's friends and Crystal. "She's being so mean to me!"

Gold shrugs and turns away from the pouting girl. "So what? You were the rude one first."

Amethyst's throat suddenly starts to feel thick. "Why are you defending a piece of trash like her?"

The moment she hears the word trash, Crystal shuts her book with a loud clap and slams it down onto her desk. Everyone jumps as the room shakes with the force. "_**You**_ calling _**me **_trash? Oh that is _**rich**_ coming from the queen of _**shit**_!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare _**you**_! I don't care if you look down on me or do anything to me, but don't you dare call me a piece of trash again you little slut!"

Amethyst flushes at the shouts of 'burn Ame!' "Shut up! You're nobody! Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"Do I look like I'm made of air, air-head? Or are your fake contacts blinding you?"

"Bit–"

Amethyst is cut off by the door slamming open. Professor Elm and Professor Oak rush through the door. "Is everything okay? We heard screaming."

Some shrug and some shake their heads. Crystal takes the opportunity to quickly sit down and resume her book as if nothing ever happened. "It was nothing professors." A student pipes up. "Just a small disagreement. Everything is okay now."

Professor Oak looks suspicious, but Professor Elm sighs in relief. "Alright then. And now for morning announcements..."

* * *

"If this is popularity," Crystal thought as yet another unfamiliar student walked up to her. "leave me out of it."

Ever since her little showdown with Amethyst three days ago, Crystal's popularity had risen to a degree where she was stopped in the hallways at least ten times a day, three people had asked if they could carry her books and five guys had asked for her number.

Crystal was about to bang her head on her locker when she saw the president of the newspaper club at her school walk up to her. "Hello. Are you Crystal Bai?"

She nodded back politely. "Yes."

"Listen, I was hoping I could get a small interview with you. The Classroom Showdown, or at least thats what people are calling it nowadays, has really become the talk of the school. Nobody has ever stood up to Amethyst before and we'd like to get the fight from your point of view."

Crystal couldn't help but raise her brow skeptically. "Do the teachers know about this?"

Candace nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Our supervisor, Mr. Flint, heard about it from a lot of students and he's really started to respect you. He's the one who suggested we cover the entire story!"

"And the other teachers?"

"They know about the fight, but they're counting on us to give them the real scoop. So will you do it?"

"...Will I get in trouble?"

Candace saluted. "You have the promise of all the members of the Newspaper Club, including Mr. Flint, that if there is any objection to your innocence, be it a call to the main office, a suspension or expulsion, the Newspaper Club and the student body will be behind you one hundred percent! We may even hold a rally to protest!"

Even though she knows she's going to regret agreeing to this, she nods her head warily and allows a squealing Candace to hug her.

Gold smirks as he spots an exhausted Crystal walking through the cafeteria towards her usual spot. She thinks she's going to enjoy a normal lunch reading and not eating.

She doesn't know how wrong she is.

"Hey Super Serious Gal!" He calls to her as he walks over to her table. They can feel everyone's eyes on them, especially the glare from Amethyst and her cronies.

"Don't call me that Gold." She murmurs from the folds of her arms. "Can we please discuss whatever you need to discuss later? In case you haven't noticed, I'm exhausted and you're not exactly making it better."

"But I wanted to introduce you to my friends!" Gold whines. "Everyone is really excited to meet you."

"They can piss off."

Gold is taken aback by the frost in her words. "Are you okay?"

"Nooo, I've been _**throwing up puppies**_ and _**smelling like cookies**_ all day. Of course I don't feel any resentment towards your _**girlfriend**_ for giving me all this attention and making people bother me. No, _**not at all**_."

Gold winces at her dagger-like words. "She's not my girlfriend." He rushes to defend himself. "We went out for a few months, then we both agreed that it wasn't working out so we saw other people."

Crystal snorts in amusement. "Well judging by the glares she's giving me, she obviously doesn't think so."

Gold winces again and tries desperately to change the subject. "So, you gonna come or what?"

"Or what. I've got books to read."

"C'mon Crys! Just give my friends a shot! If you don't like them then you're free to leave. Please?"

Crystal can't help but gulp as she looks at him. He has somehow managed to make himself look as cute as a puppy begging for a treat...and Crystal slowly feels her resolve crumbling. She groans. "You're gonna be the end of me, you know that?"

Gold shouts with joy. "Alright!" He grabs her by her shoulders and drags her to his usual table of friends. Crystal knows every one of them, but how could she not? This was the _**big**_ group. The group that caused the most ruckus, the ones that give others the hardest times. The ones who always seem to have the best time. It doesn't hurt that most of them were in her class.

As soon as they see Gold walking towards them, they clear two spaces at their table and prepare to meet the girl who's caused even more ruckus then they have.

"Crystal," Gold starts. "this is Bugsy, Blue, her brother Silver, Jasmine, Platina, Morty, Dia, Falkner, Pearl, and Whitney." They either nod, shout or murmur their hellos. "Guys, this is Crystal. She's the one who stood up to Ame."

Blue punches Crystal's shoulder playfully. "Way to go girl! I've always hated that slut, ever since we were kids. Her family is apparently descendant from some sort of French royalty from way back when and she thinks the world is her plaything. Everyone worships the ground she walks on, so no one mentions how she behaves." She stuck out her tongue. "Bleh. I though she slipped something into Gold's drink when he announced he was going out with her! I'm just glad he finally came around."

"I'm still here!"

Whitney sticks out her tongue at him. "Good." She turns back to Crystal. "What did you feel like when you stood up to her?"

Its like the newspaper interview all over again. "Like she was being a bitch and she needed to be told off."

The entire table is taken aback by her blunt response, but soon they can't control their laughter. Howls fill the air when suddenly a sharp sound echoes throughout the now silent cafeteria.

"How dare you!" Amethyst shrieks. Everyone winces. The sound reminds them of nails on a chalkboard. "Now I've been punished because you were too goddamn stupid to shut up. You should hav–"

"It happened." Crystal's response is like ice from the North Pole "And now, I've become the center of attention. To be freaking blunt, I hate it. But since I deal with it, you have to as well. So deal with it."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you commoner!"

"Like what?" Crystal feels the stares of her classmates and suddenly her anger increases. "I'm telling you what you need to hear. If its what you don't like, then _**piss off **_and go find someone else to tell you how you're going to marry a prince and live in a castle. Wake up and smell reality Amethyst: you aren't royalty anymore, you don't live in a castle on the clouds, no one is going to save you if you're when trouble and fairytales_** don't exist**_."

Amethyst can't help but take a second look at Crystal. Her eyes are as cold as ice and her frown, though small, is curling into a snarl. Her trembling body screams anger, and yet she refuses to raise a fist. Just who is this commoner? And doesn't she look a little like...her? "You are no ordinary person, are you? Who are you really? State your full name!"

Her reaction is nothing anyone expects. A sarcastic comment, a statement laced with ice, even violence.

But no one expected the tears.

Crystal rises from her spot and grabs her books before turning to Gold. "I'll see you in class." She turns to the rest of the table. "It was nice to meet you all." With one glare at Amethyst, she walks out the door silently. The slam of the doors jars everyone from their shock. Murmurs fill the room, most eyes still lingering on the double doors.

After a few seconds, Amethyst comes out of her shock as well. She flips her hair with a huff. "That was one strange girl."

No one says a thing. Gold rises from his place, nodding to his friends. "I'll see you guys later. I've got stuff to do."

Flashing a bright smile, she grabs Gold's arm. "I'll come w–"

He shakes her arm off with a cold look of his own. "You are the last person I need to look at right now. If you know whats good for you, you won't come near Crystal or me for awhile."

Before she can say anything, Amethyst watches Gold run off in the direction of a certain bookworm.

* * *

"_Mother! Mother don't leave us!"_

"_Take care of your father Crystal."_

"_Mother!"_

_Black everywhere. The smell of incense burning my nose and eyes. White lilies placed over a gravestone. So many tears._

"_Your mother is dead Shuijing. Accept it!"_

"_NO!"_

With a strangled scream, Crystal bolts up from her bed. Her nightshirt is soaked in sweat and her lungs feel like they are trying to bolt out of her chest.

"Just a dream Shuijing." She murmurs in her native language. "It was only a dream. You are away from that life now. No more worries. No more Father."

She shuts her eyes as she waits for sleep to come, trying to ignore her trembling hands and watery eyes.

* * *

He finds her sitting on the railing of the school roof. He makes no sudden movements in an effort to not startle her, but he hears her sigh. "I know you're there Gold. I'm not going to fall. I've done this hundred of times before."

He is still wary, but walks over to her anyway. "I'm sorry about Amethyst."

"Did you tell her to say that? Threaten her? Control her body?"

He is taken aback by her questions and shakes his head. "N-No."

She gives him a smile and his heart tugs in his chest at the tears in her eyes. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I am sorry." He insists. "I'm sorry she made you cry."

Crystal flushes and wipes away the last of her tears. "Its okay Gold. Everybody cries, I'm not an exception."

He doesn't know what to say to that, so he leans against the railing and looks out at the view. Its the beginning of spring, so the clouds have started to gray and shower. And yet a ray of sunshine still manages to make itself known from parting clouds. The flowers that are covered in rain from the night before glisten in the afternoon rays of sunshine. "It's beautiful." He can't help but mutter.

She nods in agreement. "I enjoy the view from up here. Here, I have no problems. No tests, no family, no worries. I can relax and gaze at the view."

Gold nods in sympathy. "I can understand that."

"You have worries?"

"Everyday."

The bell rings and they suddenly realize they are late for class.

* * *

The rumors continue, but Crystal still says nothing. She hears people talk about her tears that day behind her back, but she refuses to say anything. Not even Candace, or any members of the Newspaper Club, can get any information out of her.

Gold refuses to leave her side, but to Crystal's astonishment, he's become less annoying. He doesn't ask questions like the rest, but simply sits by her side everyday (and on some days, drags her to his table) and makes conversation with her. They talk about everything: homework, teachers, friends. Everything but Crystal's life back in China, Lyra, or why she cried that day.

And everyday, they deal Amethyst glaring at Crystal every chance she can get. The teachers scolded her again, with the threat of suspension, and now she's become furious. After making Crystal cry, no one worships the ground she walks on anymore. She doesn't get party invites anymore and her followers have abandoned her to hover around Crystal.

But she isn't going to give up, and Gold and Crystal know it too. She's just biding her time until she sees an opportunity.

* * *

"Lets get out of here." Gold suddenly announced one day. The staring was a little more intense than usual and everyone had been coming up to her left and right. Gold could tell it was really starting to get to her. At least Amethyst wasn't there that day. Her responses became more snappish and spiteful and Gold knew he had to get her out there or she was going to hurt someone. He would know. He had been in this position before. "Lets skip school. You need it."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you could use a day off. And I know the stares and questions are getting old. A little taste of freedom would be good for you."

Crystal's responsible side wanted to reprimand him, remind him that they shouldn't skip school. And yet, at the mention of freedom, she couldn't help but ask, "How soon can you get me out of here?"

Gold grinned. "Get your bag. We're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Crystal whines from behind a changing room curtain. As soon as they were more than a mile away from school grounds, Gold had dragged her to a well-known boutique and asked the first clerk he finds to give her clothes that suit her. Her three piece sweater set and gray khakis are not exactly appropriate date wise. The employee, who introduces herself as White, smirks and then drags Crystal to a changing room.

"Yep." He grins cheekily. "Think of this as your disguise. Today, we're going play teenagers looking for some fun."

"Do we have to?" Secretly, Crystal is excited. Its been so long since she heard the word fun. As soon as she came to America, studying, taking care of Emerald and not going back to China had become her first priority.

She can hear Gold nodding. "Yep. Now get out here and show me how beautiful you look."

With a small sigh and a large blush, Crystal shyly pushes the curtains aside and steps out. Her figure is covered by a dress that extends to above her knees. The top is a tight, dark red with spaghetti straps that travels down to below her waist where it flares out and turns into a checkered pattern with blacks whites and reds that shows off her legs amazingly. Her shoulders are covered by short-sleeves that are attached to her straps. On her feet are heel-less leather boots that extend to mid calf.

Gold has to fight with his mouth to keep his tongue in. He looks away in a poor attempt to hide his blush. "You look amazing." He admits gruffly.

She blushes again as she hears White squeal again. "You look beautiful! Do I or do I not have great taste!"

"You do." Gold is amazed how much a simple outfit can complement her so much. "Now how much?"

White waves away his question like an annoying fly. "On me. Take the girl out and show her how to have a good time."

* * *

There are a lot of first times that day. It was the first time Crystal had ever been on a date. It was the first time Gold had not kissed a girl while on the date. It was the first time she had ever tasted chocolate. It was the first time Gold had ever taken a girl on her first date.

But most of all, it was the first time Crystal and Gold had ever wished a day could never end.

"Well?" Gold asks her as she licks her first ice cream. He had recommended all sorts of wild flavors she had never heard of before, but chooses to keep it simple with her favorite flavor, strawberry. Why they would even eat something cold when it was about to rain was beyond Crystal. But she was exhausted with following logic. "How does it feel to be free?"

Crystal smiles and takes another spoonful. "It's not so bad." She turns her smile to Gold. "I think I could get used to this."

Gold smiles back.

"Humph. And here I thought I could get a day of peace."

They turn to see Amethyst standing there, shopping bags hanging from her crossed arms. Gold immediately stands up and stands in front of Crystal, as if he can protect her from Amethyst. "What do you want Amethyst?"

She shrugs and holds out her arms. "Just doing a little retail therapy. I had to after this _**bitch **_took you from me."

"I didn't steal him Amethyst." Crystal defends herself. "He was no one's to start with."

Amethyst snorts. "Or so you think."

Gold narrows his eyes, cautioned by her words. "What are you talking about?"

Her responding smile is cruel. "Didn't you used to belong to Lyra?" Her expression is one of mock surprise. "Oh wait! She went out with Silver, didn't she? Broke your poor heart so bad that you turned into a player." She melodramatically sighs. "And then she had to die, didn't she. Broke your heart again, and Silver's. And it was then that you realized you were in love with her."

"Shut up!" Gold shouts, startling everyone nearby. "That was in the past! Lyra...God bless her soul, she was never mine. She was always Silver's. I may have had some feelings for her in the past, but its over now!"

Instead of responding to him, Amethyst sends a cruel glare at Crystal. "I was surprised when I took another look at you. You're nearly her double."

The light mist is starting to turn into rain and everyone nearby is ducking under coats and taking refuge in cafes and shops. Soon, they are the only three people on the street. But none of this matters to the trio, who are waiting for Crystal's response. The blood in her veins turns to ice as the words sink in. "Gold," Her voice is weak. "is this true?"

Amethyst rolls her eyes and takes something out of her bag before handing it to Crystal. "Like you wouldn't believe." In the picture is a girl who has her arms around Gold and Silver's shoulders. Even though her hair and eyes are brown and her expression is weird, the resemblance is too much to ignore. Its like an exact copy. Amethyst smirks as Crystal becomes paler and clutches the photo tighter. "So now you see. He was just using you because you look like his dead lost love. I'll bet thats why he approached you in the first pla–"

The sharp sound of sin against skin cuts Amethyst off. "Thats enough." Gold snarls. "I don't fight girls, but for you, I'd gladly make an exception. Get the hell out of here if you know whats good for you!"

Amethyst hold her hand against her cheek, open-mouthed and shocked. Gold has always been known as a gentleman, making sure no lady under his care has been harmed. For him to slap her, and threaten to do it again so easily...Amethyst slowly backs away before breaking into a full out sprint, her shopping bags lay forgotten in the rain.

Its a good thing she convinced her father to transfer her to another school. The angry expression on Gold's face will haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Crystal mumbles as Amethyst runs away. "It was all...because I look like _**her**_?" Her frame begins to tremble. "Because she has my face? Is that the only reason you approached me?"

"Cry–"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She takes a deep breath to keep herself from yelling again. The rain is falling harder now, but it only succeeds in covering her tears. And maybe his. "Did you approach me because I look like this...Lyra person?"

"...Yes."

"And that is the _**only **_reason you came to me?"

"Crys–"

She chokes out a sob. "So thats it." She sobs again and rubs at her eyes. "No one can look at me without someone saying I look like someone else." She turns away from the shell-shocked boy.

"Wait, what do you mean Crystal?"

"Nothing." She mumbles.

"It's not–"

"Oh like you care Gold!" She snaps. She rubs her eyes angrily, the mixture of rain and tears making it nearly impossible to see. "Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" And she runs off.

He starts to run after her and then stops. After all, what could he say that would change anything? No matter how much he wants to deny her accusations, everything Crystal accused him of is true. Amethyst has ruined everything and he has no one to blame for this but himself. He had everything planned; the wonderful date, the romantic atmosphere. And now it's wasted because some jealous girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.

He clutches his heart and leans against a fence. He can only ask one question: Why did it turn out like this?

* * *

Loved it? Hated it?


	2. Chapter 2

Never Been Noticed  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

Chapter 2

She runs. She runs with all the strength she has.

She runs.

But where she is running to she has no idea. She has no one who wants her or loves her. She was exiled from her own house because she looks too much like _**her**_. And it hurt. No one is waiting for her. No one was going to welcome her with open arms.

No one loves her for _**her**_.

She suddenly feels something against her ankle and falls to the ground. She looks around. The thing she tripped on is a rusty pipe sticking out of the concrete. She's in some sort of concrete field. It doesn't look like anything she's ever seen in the city. The rain is still falling as hard as it was earlier and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop.

The memories of what happened just a half hour earlier tickles her mind like needles pricked on skin and she begins to sob. Now that she has nothing, where is she going to go?

"Oh my." Crystal turns her head to see a couple under a red umbrella looking at her. The man is tall, has black hair and red eyes. The woman is two heads shorter than him and has long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. Their clothes are more suited to this weather than what Crystal is wearing and she can't help but notice.

The woman quickly ducks out of the umbrella and runs over to where Crystal is collapsed on the ground. "Honey, are you okay? Do you need any medical help?" She turns her attention to her companion. "Red! Get over here and help me!" She turns back to Crystal. "You're going to be just fine sweetie. Red, give the girl your jacket while we take her back to the house. Then go warm the car up. She must be freezing." The man nods, hands the woman his coat and takes off down the street. "I'm Yellow by the way. The man who just left is my husband, Red. What's your name?"

"Shuijing. But they call me Crystal." She still isn't over the fact that a woman who only comes up to her shoulder is her senior.

Yellow nods. "Crystal. That's quite a beautiful name. Come on." She motions for Crystal to rise and Crystal obeys. "Why don't we get out of this horrid rain?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Gold thinks as he runs along the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of blue pigtails. "Why did I let her run off! I should have stopped her! Spoken to her! Something!"

The young man can't think straight. All he can think about is how badly he messed up. Why the heck did Amethyst have to butt in? She didn't know didly-squat and she ruined everything.

He was going to find her. If it took every ounce of mediocre power in him, he was going to find her.

And he was going to tell her the truth.

* * *

Crystal sneezes as she hops out of Yellow's car.

"Oh dear." Yellow murmurs. "I hope you aren't catching a cold. I'll have a nice bowl of soup ready for you as soon as you get out of the shower."

"You don't need t–"

"I want to." She turns to her husband. "While I run a bath for her, do you mind starting the broth and getting out the vegetables? I'll help you as soon as soon as she gets in."

Wordlessly he nods and rushes ahead into the house. Crystal and Yellow follow him, although they are a tad bit slower. As Yellow leads her through the house, Crystal can't help but observe. The house, though small, is warm and comfortable and dressed in beige and greens. The furniture is clearly used, but looks soft and inviting.

It is nothing like anywhere Crystal has ever lived.

After she takes her shower and is offered fresh and comfortable clothing, Crystal is guided down to the dining room where warm soup and fresh rolls are waiting to be devoured. Red is smiling as he pulls out a chair obviously meant for her.

It feels warm and wonderful. It feels foreign. It feels like what family _**should be**_.

Crystal bursts into tears.

"Oh dear!" Yellow exclaims as she hovers over the crying girl. "Are you hurt? Does the soup not look good? Are you in any pain? Crystal honey, I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong."

"Its just too perfect." Crystal sobs. "I'm waiting to wake up from this wonderful dream."

Yellow sighs, relieved that nothing is wrong, and guides the poor girl over to the table. "This isn't a dream Crystal. Now drink your soup before it gets cold." A sharp whistle from the kitchen startles them all. "Whoops! Thats the kettle. I'll be right back with some hot coco. That should cheer you up."

"Why is she doing this?" Crystal asks when Yellow is out of sight. "I'm a stranger. I'm nobody to her. Why did she take me in like I'm family?"

"Because to Yellow," Red answers with a fond look in the direction of the kitchen. "everyone is family. She doesn't have any relatives left anymore, so she treasures everyone she meets. It's how Yellow is Yellow. You may be an orphan to the rest of the world, but to her, you are already a valuable part of this household."

"Why does she trust me? I could rob her blind if I were a more horrible person."

"Yellow trusts everyone." He shrugs as if that explanation is enough. "She doesn't care if you're rich or poor, black or white, a child or an adult. She believes there is light in everyone."

"Red!" Yellow scolds, a tray of three hot coco mugs in her hands. "Are you telling her I'm an angel again?"

He chuckles before getting up from his seat to kiss her cheek and take a mug from her tray. "I was about to."

She rolls her eyes and hands a mug to Crystal. The top of the cup is filled with whipped cream with white chocolate and chocolate shavings and a peppermint stick sticking out of it. Even the coco in professional cafes don't look nearly as good. "Sorry. Red loves to tell anyone how I'm a savior of the people and how I descended from heaven to rid the world of all impurity. Anyways, I hope you like your coco."

Red chuckles again before taking a sip of his soup. "Well you act like it. I've never seen anyone as innocent as you."

Yellow can't help but roll her eyes again before sitting down and turning back to Crystal. "Don't mind him Crystal. Now drink your soup and your coco and get warmed up as soon as possible."

Crystal obeys. It is the best soup she's ever tasted and the coco makes her feel warm.

She thinks she could get used to this.

* * *

"No sign of her?" Gold demands into the phone as he runs through the rain.

"No." Silver answers. "I've got Blue on Pallet Street, heading to Frontier Lane and Jasmine in front of her house in case she shows up. Morty is on Celadon Road with Falkner, but they'll split up when they get to that intersection. Bugsy is on Olivine Road and Whitney said she was heading down to the main mall to see if she could spot something. I'm still on Cherrygrove Street. I'll backtrack you at Viridian Grove and we can head down Nacrene Street." Silver pauses. "But you know her better than any of us. Try and search places she would go."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you there when I'm finished." Gold shuts his phone off and increases his pace down the street, his eyes sweeping every inch for familiar blue pigtails.

"I'll find you Crystal." Gold promises. "And then I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

"Thank you so much Yellow."

Yellow waves her hand as if she can wave away Crystal's formality. "It was nothing Crystal. Just tell me if you need anything else." She pats Crystal's hand. "Anything that is ours is yours as well."

As soon as she says that, Crystal's eyes become blurry. Her throat is thick and her body starts to tremble. "I'm sorry."

"If you're apologizing for crying you can forget it." Red interjects. "Crying is human. We are human. So we should cry. Its as simple as one two three."

Crystal chokes out a laugh. "Thank you for your kindness Yellow, Red. I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't come along."

"You would have been stuck in the rain honey." Yellow gently reminds her.

There is a warm silence until Crystal's tears stop running. "I suppose you guys want to know why I was out there in the rain."

"I'd never ask if you didn't want to tell. But yes, I must admit I am a bit curious."

Crystal shakes her head. "No, its fine. You two took me out of the rain and gave me food and warmth. Telling you my story is the least I can do." She takes a deep breath to brace herself. "My mother died when I was eight." Yellow sucks in a sharp breath. "I barely remember her. I only have a few pictures, and the resemblance is...scary. She could have been my older twin." Crystal frowns. "My father is a foreign diplomat in China. He was never around when I was young. I relied on my nanny's stories of my mother since I hardly remembered her." She smiles wistfully at the remembrance of her nanny's kind voice. "Nanny always told me she was surrounded by a light. She was warm and kind to everyone. And when she had me, she smiled even more."

Crystal's smile turns into a frown. "After my mother died, my father burned every photo he had of her. Nanny managed to swipe a few before Father could get to them. All of her belongings were sold or given away and none of the servants dared to mention her name." Her breath catches in her throat. "Father couldn't look at me. The resemblance between his child and his dead wife was too much for him. He avoided me like I was some sort of plague. For the next few years of my life, all I had to rely on was Nanny and a few friends. I was shy, and because I'm a diplomats daughter a lot of people tried to get on my good side, so I don't really trust anyone anymore. A few weeks after Nanny passed away, Father called me into his study. He told me he..." Her breath caught in her throat again. "He told me he thought it would be...good for me to get out of our house and experience the world. He told me to choose a high school anywhere in the world and he would arrange for a transfer."

She let out a bitter laugh. "I realized he was kicking me out. The resemblance between my mother and I was too much for him. It's been two years, and I have yet to hear a phone call from him. A letter, photo, Christmas card. Nothing. All I get are some letters from the staff and even those are rare nowadays." Crystal takes another deep breath. "I'm not going to lie, my host mother is a whore. She goes out at odd hours and comes back smelling like alcohol and sex." Yellow tightens her hand around Crystal's and her eyes widen in shock. "But Lorelei has a son, Emerald, that she needs someone to care for. I knew I was going to be a live-in maid when she offered me part of her home and I knew I needed to get the heck away. But Rald...my job as her maid is going to be his life in a few years. The only reason why she's keeping him around is because she knows he's going to be useful when he's older. I know I shouldn't get attached, but when I see the scars on his fac–"

"Scars?" Yellow gasps. "Thats atrocious! Why haven't you reported this to the police?"

"Because I don't have proof. While they do look like fingernail scratches, they could be something else entirely."

"And Lorelei?" Red asks. "Why hasn't that been checked? Why hasn't someone noticed her habits and done something?"

Crystal shrugs. "I'm not familiar with how foreign housing works in America, so I thought they just didn't check."

"They do." Yellow's voice is tense. "They do check. Or, at least, they _**should**_ have been checking. Hell, they should have done a background search before they even let the woman apply! Who the hell runs this place? Whoever they are they should be fired, or even arrested for putting a child in danger and then turning a blind eye! Crystal!" Yellow turns back to a shocked Crystal, her eyes scalding with fury. "You are not going back to that house, you hear me young lady? You and Rald are going to live with us and if I have to sue to do it I will! Red!" She turns to her husband, who is just as shocked by his wife's aggressive rant as Crystal is. "Prepare the car. We're going shopping for a car seat and then we're going to get that baby out of that house."

* * *

Gold friends let out exhausted sighs as they gather around Crystal's house, their agreed rendezvous meeting place. Some of them are hunched over, trying to catch their breath. Others are sitting on the ground. "Nothing?" Gold gasps.

They shake their heads. "Nothing." Bugsy confirms. "We've checked everywhere."

"I checked with all the local hotels." Silver huffs. "They've agreed to let me know if someone who looks like Lyra checks in. I showed them a picture."

Jasmine, the only one who isn't panting in exhaustion, pipes up. "No one under the name of Crystal or Shuijing Bai purchased a plane ticket, so unless she went with an alias or took a bus, she's still in the city."

"How did you get that?"

Jasmine shrugs. "I have connections."

Blue looks suspicious, but turns to Gold. "We've looked everywhere, except in people's houses and I don't exactly think homeowners would like that. Why don't we all go home and wait until tomorrow? If she's still missing, we report her disappearance. But we need to go home Gold. Silver and my parents just called and they want us home in half an hour or we're dead."

Gold sighs. "You guys can go. I'm going to stay here."

"What about your mom?"

"Out at a conference. Won't be back for a month. And I've already taught the animals how to get their own food. I'll be fine."

Jasmine sighs. "Make sure to get some food for yourself before you start looking again."

Gold nods. "Thanks for doing this for me guys."

Silver rolls his eyes before standing. "You so owe me Gold. I expect a Vente black coffee the next time you get your allowance."

"Silver?"

"Yeah Gold?"

"Thanks. For everything"

Silver smiles faintly. "We're friends aren't we? And...Lyra would have helped too."

* * *

"So Crystal," Yellow said as they piled into the car. The trip to the mall only took a few minutes, as they only needed a car seat. Yellow figured they would just grab everything else at the house. "you never told us exactly how you ended up in the middle of nowhere."

Crystal sighed and began the rest of her story. "At my new school, I never really socialized with anyone. I just stuck to the libraries during study period and went straight home after school. But one day, this boy named Gold just decided he _**had**_ to get to know me. He followed me around and annoyed me endlessly. I found out later that I look a lot like his dead childhood friend and he only approached me for that reason. He didn't even deny it when it was exposed."

Yellow winced, sympathizing with the young woman. "I'm sorry. Its hard when someone you become really close to does that. Especially when someone else has shunned you for it too."

Crystal sighed. "I don't know if we can be considered close. His ex hates me because I stood up to her in front of our peers and they laughed at her. She had it out for me because she believes I stole him from her. She just came up to me, showed me a picture of Gold's friend and then ran away."

"Prissy bitch?" Red piped up.

"She claims she's descendant from French royalty."

Yellow snorted. "Honey, the general monarchy in what we now call Europe and China bred like rabbits during those days. I would know. I actually paid attention in History class and ended up minoring in it."

"What was your major?"

"Botany. I run a flower shop down the street from our house."

"That sounds interesting."

Yellow laughed. "Red, tell her what you have."

Crystal could see him blushing to the tips of his ears. "I have a...PhD in Doctoral Sciences...with an emphases in Physiology."

Crystal whistled. "Wow. Impressive."

"I know right?" Yellow sighed. "I always ask myself, 'How did I end up with such a good guy?' And then I think, 'Well Yellow, you went to high school and that was near hell! God must have sent him to you as a reward for not dropping out.' " Crystal didn't really know what to say to that. When Yellow didn't hear anything, she continued. "I never liked my stepfather. He was such a righteous...bastard, excuse my french. He tried to convince my mother to become a housewife and close the shop." Yellow sighed wistfully. "But my mom loved that beat up old shop. I made some of the best memories of my life in that dinky little place. I had my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first breakup...God, I could go on forever." She turned to Red. "Didn't you go in there when you were lost or something?"

Red blushed even harder. "My car broke down in front of the shop on my way to a date and I dropped my phone in a puddle."

Yellow laughed and Crystal couldn't help but giggle along. "I thought it was something like that. But then you walked into the shop, yelled, 'Excuse me? Could I borrow your phone?' and saw me for the first time."

He blushed again. "Love at first sight." There was a pause. "We got married when Yellow was sixteen."

Crystal gasped. "That young?"

He nodded. "I was twenty, about to head off to medical school. I had already received my scholarship notice, but all I was missing was someone to cheer me on from far away."

Yellow smiled. "It was about a year after we first met. He came around the day after his car got picked up, and every day the shop was open he would come in, buy a random flower and leave. He didn't even talk to me, and I mean _**really **_talk to me, until I just went up to him and asked, 'Why are you still coming here?' " Yellow chuckled. "He just blushed and ran right out the door."

Red groaned. "You know you could have left that part out?"

Yellow smiled cheekily. "But where's the fun in that? Anyways the next day, he came back and said, 'I know this seems kinda stalkerish, but I would really like to get to know you better.' You wanna know what I said?"

"Oh yeah." Crystal was mesmerized by this story. She had read hundreds of books about every kind of genre imaginable, but she had yet to hear or read a story this good and interesting.

Red chuckled at her enthusiastic response. "She said, 'You honestly expect me to go out with a guy who comes in every day, doesn't even have the guts to look me in the eye and then runs away? Buck up! You're a man aren't you?' "

Yellow's grin became even more pronounced. "And he just stared at me dumbly, stuttering, 'U-Uh...yeah?' " Yellow and Crystal burst out laughing. "I thought it was the most hysterical thing! Eventually I said yes, we went out for a year and then he proposed." Yellow rolled her eyes. "I was still a sophomore in high school, so everyone thought it was scandalous. But my mother approved and that was really all that mattered. My stepfather nearly had a heart attack, although I was hoping he wouldn't make it to the wedding."

Red smiled and held his hand out. With one hand on the wheel, Yellow let her other hand be safe in his strong grasp. "It was the best day of my life, the day you said yes. I knew it was a little rushed, but the school I was going to was across the country and I was worried that one day you were going to wake up and ask, 'Why am I going out this loser? I could have done so much better.' So I made sure I had something to tie you to me."

Yellow rolled her eyes. "I was thinking, 'What if he meets a beautiful and smart girl who makes him forget about me?' But in the end you came back, got a job, and we moved in together. The end."

Crystal sighed "Wow. I wish my love life could be as perfect as that."

Yellow snorted. "Crystal, no true love is perfect. A real man is someone who will argue with you about the most mundane things and still love you at the end of the day. Someone who, even though he gets annoyed with your faults, accepts them because he just wants you and a not some doll."

"That sounds perfect."

"Trust me honey, that is as close to perfect as you're going to get. Although Red and I rarely fight, when we fight sometimes we end up not speaking to each other for days on end." Yellow paused. "I know I'm in no position to say this, but I really don't think Gold meant to hurt you."

Crystal sighed. "I know. But it still hurts. Don't you think he could have at least told me about Lyra?"

"Men in general aren't perfect. I would know. I'm married to one." Red sniffed but didn't say anything.

"I'm not asking him to be perfect." Crystal protested. "But a little warning might be have been nice! And maybe a reassurance that he likes me for me, not my face."

"If you say so. What was the address?"

"246, Utopia Lane."

"Then we're here. Who's that boy in front of the house?"

Crystal looked out her window and scowled. "Someone who really needs to leave me alone."

"I take it thats Gold?" Red asked.

"Yeah. And if you hear someone screaming and it's not me, don't bother to help."

* * *

Gold watches warily as Crystal hops out of some stranger's car, a man he doesn't recognize helping her out of her seat. One of his hands is on the car door handle and one is held out to her; the picture of a perfect gentleman. It's something that looks like a scene out of some romance novel Blue or Jasmine would gush about and it turns Gold's stomach.

He sees another woman hop out of the car. He can honestly say she is the smallest woman he has ever seen. If she were to stand next to him she would come up to his hands, and Gold is six foot two. He sighs silently in relief as he spots matching wedding rings on both their fingers.

Gold doesn't know what to say as he catches Crystal's eyes. He can see the emotion swimming in them; hurt and anger are the ones that stand out, but there is one emotion he can see swims across her face every few seconds: betrayal.

He betrayed her and she wants him to know it and drown in it.

But she doesn't understand that he's been drowning since he met her. "Crystal–"

She holds her hand up to stop him, her eyes as cold as Nigerian ice. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait. I have to get Rald out of here."

"Out of here?"

She bites her lip. "I can't let Rald stay in this house. If he does..." She shakes her head. "Anyway, Red and Yellow have offered Rald and I their home and their family, as well as their protection. Yellow is suing the foreign housing office of this district and she's applied to foster me in her house and apply for custody of Emerald."

Gold's jaw drops. "How–"

"I was lucky Gold. Look, Lorelei is coming home soon. I need to get Rald out of the house before then."

Gold nods. "You're right. Anything I can help w–"

They all freeze as they hear tires squealing to a stop along the side of the house. Crystal jerks for them to hide, and Gold, Yellow and Red run to their car and hop in before they are spotted. One loud door slam later, they all see Lorelei. Yellow's lips curls back into a snarl. "She even looks the part! I can't tell if her skin is covered in some sort of orange powder or if she just overbaked herself at a tanning salon. And her face is covered in gunk! My God, how can she even move?"

"I'm going with the orange powder." Gold pipes up, ignoring the somber look from Red. "That is way too fake to be a fake tan."

Yellow finds herself nodding in agreement. "That does make sense." She sighs when she sees Lorelei march up to Crystal. She leans against the drivers seat. "I hope Crystal is okay."

Red suddenly taps her shoulder. "Look."

Yellow and Gold turn their heads in time to see Crystal's head snap back from the force of Lorelei's slap. Gold grinds his teeth as he watches Crystal be slammed to the ground. He suddenly takes out his phone and starts recording them. "At least we'll have proof." He mutters.

"I'm going to kill her." Yellow snarls as she fights against her husband to get out of the car and beat the woman. "I'm going to kill her and I'm going to do it slowly. With knives. Or maybe fire. Fire is good for slow deaths."

"Leave some for me." Gold growls along as they watch Lorelei kick Crystal's stomach with her pumps. The woman is shouting, but they can't hear her well. "As soon as I send in this footage, Lorelei is going to pay."

"Not that I'm against you two killing her," Red soothes his suddenly angry wife and the angry boy. It is somewhat refreshing to watch his normally angelic and forgiving wife let loose her savage side. Not to mention kinky. "but if we ruin the plan, she won't have a home to go to."

"But we can't just wait around and do nothing!" Yellow insists. "Look how she's just walking away and leaving Crystal outside! That's inhumane dammit! I see blood!"

"I know. But Gold is taking a video so we have proof. And so long as Lorelei doesn't have a knife or she doesn't target her head, Crystal isn't in any serious danger. Emerald will be safe soon. Both of them will be safe. We just need to be patient."

* * *

Painful was one way to describe Lorelei's beating. But somehow, it was also satisfying.

"I must be a masochist." Crystal thinks to herself as she watches Lorelei sashay inside, leaving her outside and on the ground. "At least Gold got it on tape. Stupid move, putting the camera right where we could see it. But at least Lorelei didn't turn around." She hisses as she tries to move. "Ow. Okay, definitely want to get that checked out."

"Crystal!" She hears Yellow shout. She sees Red kneel down next to her, pressing her body to see if she's hurt. "Are you alright? Dos anything hurt badly? Tell me she's alright Red!"

"A few bruised rib bones, maybe some internal bleeding, a minor sprain in her wrist from twisting it when she fell and a nasty bruise on her cheek. A check-up at the hospital is a must. And if I'm right about the internal bleeding, then we need to get you to there fast. Are you okay with leaving Emerald for a few more days?"

Yellow bites her lip as she stares at the house. "I don't trust that woman, but if we really have no choice then I guess we can wait. Right now we need to focus on Crystal and get her to the hospital before she faints."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Gold suddenly demands as he drapes his coat over her and picks her up. She struggles a bit, but gives up after he gently puts her in the car. "I know you can. You are the most brilliant person I've ever met. Why didn't you do anything?"

Crystal can't help but blush at his over-protectiveness and his complements. "I saw the camera. You were filming and I want to show the world who she really is. Besides, this is nothing I can't handle."

"I don't care if it's nothing!" Gold snaps as he hops in beside her. Yellow and Red exchange a look, but wisely keep out of the teenagers conversation as they buckle up and prepare for a long drive to the hospital. "I just...I hate to see you hurt like this."

"Why?" Crystal snaps. "Because I look like Lyra?"

"Lyra is dead." Gold's tone is...frigid and cold. As if he himself were dead. "She's been dead for years. I know that. I always knew that. When I approached you, I knew you weren't her, no matter how much you look like her." Gold snorts. "To be honest, you never _**reminded **_me of Lyra. She was your exact opposite. She liked to have fun and be social. She hated school. She never sat still for even a minute." Crystal can't help but watch as his expression turns melancholy. He turns to her. "Crystal, what Amethyst said was never true. I may have approached you because you look like Lyra, but once I found out what you were really like I couldn't stay away. Not because you look like Lyra, but because you're _**you **_and I like you for _**you**_."

Crystal bites her lip. "You know I'm not going to forgive you immediately right?"

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "So long as I get forgiven eventually."

* * *

It turns out that Red was right about the internal bleeding. As soon as Crystal saw a doctor they immediately rushed her into surgery to patch her up. In the meantime, Yellow called her lawyer and the police and reported what had just happened and what Crystal told her. In nearly twenty minutes two cops arrived to interview them. Yellow demanded, however, that Crystal only be interviewed after she had healed and recovered from surgery.

"Crystal needs to rest." She insisted to the frightened officers. Although she was only half their height, the woman's aggressive presence scared them out of their wits. "And I will be damned if she doesn't get the rest she needs because of some stupid officers who want her for questioning! You may interview anyone but Crystal until she is out of surgery and fully recovered, do I make myself clear?"

Needless to say, the officers weren't seen around Crystal's room for awhile.

The doctor who operated on Crystal gave her at least a month of bed rest with plenty of relaxation. Crystal pouted at first, but was quickly reminded by Red that as long as she followed the doctors orders, she would be out of there faster.

Gold never left her side for the first week. Even when Yellow and Red nudged him to get some fresh clothes and a shower, he refused and sat in the chair by her bedside like a mother goose watching over her chicks. Every time Crystal so much as moved the wrong way Gold was instantly asking her if she needed anything. Mostly she rolled her eyes and told him to go home. But she did understand why he was being like this. Its hard loosing someone you care about. And if she hadn't been rushed to the hospital so fast, she could have had some serious injuries.

"Go home Gold." Crystal told him for the hundredth time. "You need to check on your animals and call back your friends. I know you have over a hundred messages on that phone of yours. I'm willing to bet that at least 99 percent of them are from friends or family."

"And the 1 percent?"

"Amethyst begging you to take her back."

Gold sighed. "Alright alright. But you have to promise me that you'll take it easy while I'm gone."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Before she knew it, she felt the sweet pressure of lips on her forehead. She looked up, flushing, to see Gold smirking. "Get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning with our homework."

The flush didn't leave her cheeks until morning.

* * *

After her check-up that afternoon, Crystal decided to read peacefully until Gold and his noisiness came back from school. With the window open and the warm spring air pouring into her room, it was as if the past few months had never happened. Like the past few years had all been just a dream.

She sighed as she closed her book. All of the pain she went through, only to have it be a dream? She wished. She wished she had a happy family home, with a loving father and a kind mother. A good friend or two. Maybe even a boyfriend. It was all how her life should have been.

"Crys?" She looked up to see Gold standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He was the picture of perfect casualty if you ignored the concerned look on his face and his clenched fists. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

...If her life was how it should have been, she would never have tasted what it was like to be a family in Yellow and Red's home. Emerald would have been stuck in Lorelei's for the rest of his life.

And she would have never known Gold.

Without her realizing it, Gold had walked up to her and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Crystal?"

"I'm okay." She sniffled. "I was just...thinking."

He smiled faintly. "I never knew you liked me so much that you'd cry for me."

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile did come to her face. "How in the world did you get to be so arrogant?"

He smirked. "It's a talent."

"A talent that you probably developed."

He chuckled. "What can I say? My handsome face can't be my only winning factor with the ladies."

She would always deny it later, but Crystal couldn't help but giggle. "I bet." She suddenly turned serious. "Gold? What do you think would have happened if we had gotten everything we wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like..." She bit her lip. "If Lyra had liked you instead of Silver? Maybe she would still be alive?"

He frowned. "Yeah, I guess. But to be honest, Silver deserved Lyra more than I did. Something happened to his Dad and Blue and her family took him in. He and Blue were close, but Silver was always distant with everyone else. Everyone who talked to him barely managed to get a word out of him. When we all first met, Lyra was the first person to ever really make him smile. I think I knew that Silver would always be the one to have Lyra."

Crystal bit her lip. "But why didn't you just steal her away?"

He looked straight in Crystal's eyes and covered her hands with his. "Because I knew she wasn't the one I needed. I need someone who can kick me off my high horse and make me laugh at the same time. I need someone who is serious, but knows how to have fun too." He picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "I need someone like you Crystal. You make me feel things I've never felt before, even when I thought I loved Lyra. I like you Crystal." He turned her hand around and kissed the inside of her palm. "I think I may even love you."

Crystal was frozen, yet she felt like her body was on fire. Gold...loved her?

"Do you mean that?" She whispered. "I mean...I'm not Lyra."

He smiled and cupped her good cheek with his hand. "I've known that for a very long time Crystal. And I know that Lyra is never coming back."

"I'll probably annoy you most of the time."

He smiled again. "I know."

"You'll have to deal with my history. My dad probably won't care, but–"

"Crystal." He whispered. His face was coming closer and closer. "Are you just making excuses?"

"I-I don't know."

He suddenly chuckled. "You don't know?"

She flushed. "You're not exactly making it easy for me to answer!"

He smirked. "Then why don't you just shut up?" And he pressed his lips to hers.

Crystal felt like her lips were on fire, and yet her body froze like ice. There was sparks where he gently touched her, trying to make sure he didn't to hurt her. Yet the aggressive movements on her mouth begged her to respond. What did she do? How did she respond to her first kiss ever? At first, she clutched at his shirt and tried to follow his lip movements. He chuckled and moved down to the area her neck met her shoulder. "Relax."

"I don–"

"I know." He moved his lips up her throat, stopping to nibble at the skin under her jaw. She gasped breathlessly. "But I'll teach you as long as it takes."

She softly pushed his shoulders. "You know that implies you're going to stay."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Until you get sick of me and beyond."

* * *

FINALLY! Ugh, I thought this would never be finished! Thank God for week-long spring breaks.

Happy late Easter!


End file.
